


Remembrance

by RobberBaroness



Series: Quickie Crossovers [10]
Category: Carmilla - J. Sheridan Le Fanu, Dracula - Bram Stoker, Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera - Gaston Leroux
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 15:19:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15145985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobberBaroness/pseuds/RobberBaroness
Summary: The vault where Lucy was placed always bore a mountain of flowers on the anniversary of her death.





	Remembrance

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by tumblr user x-minus1

The vault where Lucy was placed always bore a mountain of flowers on the anniversary of her death. Nevertheless, Mina brought her own to place (pink carnations and red rosebuds) and her friends came along with her.

“You would have adored Lucy,” she told them. Laura took her by the hand and said nothing for a moment; Christine placed her own bunch of lavender heather. Somehow, she felt as if she knew Lucy, though of course it was absurd. But they shared a history of love destroyed and twisted. Christine had been lucky, Lucy had not.

“It could easily have been me,” said Laura. It was what they were all thinking, even if she was the only one who would say it.

“It could have been any of us,” responded Mina. They had come together and they walked away together, their sad visit alleviated somewhat by the company. It gave Christine time to think, and remember what had drawn her to Mina and Laura in the first place. All were survivors of horror, and every step they took together defied their near deaths.

Christine was lucky in more ways than one. Her abductor had loved her, and been unable to bring himself to perform the ultimate cruelty that had been done to Mina and Lucy. As for Laura, she’d had the misfortune to love her attacker in return. Not the distanced affection and fascination Christine had for Erik, but unreservedly, and with all her heart.

And so she knew Lucy as well. Perhaps in another world, they could have all gone on their walks together.


End file.
